


Ego peccatum diligere

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mamma S2 Citando um pouco da sua história dentro da minha kk~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ego peccatum diligere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Competição](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734152) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



> Mamma S2 Citando um pouco da sua história dentro da minha kk~

     Era uma cidade encandora. Não que fosse bonito, mas o próprio ar lhe trazia histórias, lembranças. As casas da parte mais central pareciam ter muito a lhe contar e se tivesse tempo aproveitaria de cada uma delas. Uma árvore bonita no meio da cidade tinha escritos em sua madeira. Aquela não precisava tocar para saber o que tinha acontecido.

     Blestemat. Apenas mais um lugar que sua mãe e seu pai tinham passado em uma lua de mel e ela escrevera em seu diário que tinha grandes histórias lá. Particularmente no final de uma das folhas, várias catedrais desenhadas, mas que podia notar que era apenas uma só e por isso achou curioso. Sua mãe amara aquele lugar, seu pai dizia que nem tanto, alguma coisa o deixava em arrepios naquele lugar.  
     

     Notava que talvez fosse o altos pecados, podia sentir o pecado ali. Mas também podia dizer que era esse tipo de coisa que traziam boas histórias, além de lhe deixar com um pouco de medo em tocar alguém dali sem saber o que a pessoa era. Mas gostava um pouco daquele medo.

Estava andando sem rumo, deixando Deus lhe guiar, ou... Seu gato. Era complicado andar com um gato por aí, mas sua mãe viajara com esse gato por aí também e ele era mais velho do que si então, confiava que aquele animal não lhe deixaria. Bruxas e seus gatos pretos... Aquele era um particularmente assustador com aqueles olhos âmbar.

     Colocou as luvas, e ainda por cima as mãos dentro dos bolsos e apenas andou pela cidade, olhando as pessoas, as coisas, imaginando tudo que tinham para lhe contar, mas que preferia deixar em mistério por enquanto. Estava mais interessado na catedral que tanto encantara a sua mãe, a ponto que ela tivesse desejado casar uma segunda vez ali.

     E não demorou muito para chegar lá mesmo sem ter tomado realmente o rumo para lá. Já era noite, não sabia por quanto tempo tinha andado nem se lembrava mais de tudo que tinha comido, a única coisa que fez foi observar aquele lugar com os olhos e tentar imaginar o que tinha acontecido ali.

     Provavelmente algo relacionado com anjos, ou até com demônios... Pelos seus desenhos o lugar era antigo e tinha visto muitas coisas do mundo. Coisas indo e vindo. Pessoas indo e vindo... Seres indo e vindo. Concentrou, monumentos como aqueles eram sempre os piores e não queria perder nada.

     Um miado foi tudo o que precisou ouvir para abrir os olhos e ver o gato preto em uma pequena janela. Podia até ser preso por invasão, mas aquela não era a casa de Deus? Tinha o direito de estar ali na hora que quisesse então, só precisava entrar. Respirou fundo, e começou a escalar, para que pudesse entrar por aquele mesmo lugar.

     O gato pulou para dentro assim que conseguiu chegar na janela, entrando por ali e pulando sem se importar com o barulho que faria. Parecia que nenhum padre morava ali, então não achava que precisava se preocupar. Tirou as luvas, os sapatos, sentindo os pés tocarem o chão e quando fechou os olhos procurou.

     Tocava tudo, mas não havia nada ali. Chegava a ser decepcionante as histórias, algumas muito bonitas, mas a maioria não tão antiga. Estava começando a cansar quando tocou a porta e finalmente pode ver algo que valia a pena. Antiga... Mais antiga que as próprias paredes. Algo que havia ficado em pé segurando todas as tempestades. Agora via.

     Mas não era aquela mesma igreja, não a mesma que vira. Apenas andou pelo lugar, vendo pessoas indo e vindo, coisas acontecendo, parecia o dia da criação do lugar. As únicas lembranças que podia ver eram as importantes e aquela parecia uma. Tão importante que podia ver um anjo sorrindo enquanto estava no lugar.

  
     Haviam várias memórias boas ali, mas isso não durou muito. Isaac podia ver. Uma memória particular lhe afetava. Era um dia de chuva, os trovões dominavam o céu... Quando a porta abriu viu entrar com o padre uma bela mulher. Tremendo em suas feições tristes, os cabelos negros imaculados, a pele branca de marfim. Bela como uma escultura.

  
     Uma obra de arte viva, mas que não lhe chamara a atenção apenas o que ela fazia lhe chamou. Sedutora, não demorou muito para saber quem ela era. Mesmo que quisesse ajudar o pobre padre não poderia. Aquilo era só o passado, apenas passado. Andou para mais perto, e presenciou tudo.

  
     Apostas e mais apostas. O universo havia sido criado na escuridão do mundo e escuridão fazia parte dos humanos. Por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa. Não foi surpresa presenciar o que presenciou. Era triste e abominável. Era triste e belo. Era belo e assustador. Uma grande história.

  
     Quando o anjo apareceu podia apalpar a tristeza dele. A angústia enquanto contemplava o vitral despedaçado. Olhos das pessoas podiam dizer mais do que palavras, mostrar mais do que um toque seu. E havia algo que podia ver nos olhos daquele anjo que lhe apertava o coração. Aquilo era mais do que um simples jogo para aquele ser.

  
     Mais algumas memórias, e a noite pareceu bela de novo com a lua iluminando o altar pelo vitral reconstruído. Tocava a cruz de cristo, e ajoelhou-se para uma única oração por aquele lugar. Não seguia a Deus, mas amava todos os seres que viviam, e seu pecado era não fazer muito por eles.

  
     Não devia se envolver. Envolver naquele mundo era algo perigoso e escolhas deviam ser sabiamente feitas. Amar o mundo não o traria nada. Assim como aquela oração não traria. Mas ainda assim rezou pelo anjo. No fundo podia sentir, que aquela história era mais longa do que seria capaz de imaginar.

  
     Mas o amor verdadeiro era mais longo. E apostava a própria alma que aquele ainda perdurava, e perduraria por mais tempo que sua curta vida humana poderia presenciar. Por isso saiu dali, e foi para a porta depois. Ajoelhou-se, o mais próximo do chão que podia.

  
     Abriu o livro de sua mãe, pegando seu canivete, e fazendo algo para deixar marcado ali com o tempo um pouco daquela história. Afinal, o pouco que restara de tradicional e verdadeiro naquela catedral era apenas a madeira daqueles portões. 

     Levantou-se ao terminar. Virou-se ao gato sentado atrás de si, que lhe tocava a perna com a pata. 

     - Sei que gosta daqui, mas temos de ir embora, Salém. 

      Deu uma última olhada naquele lugar. Talvez nunca retornasse mais. Mas aquelas palavras ficariam ali, até que o tempo fizesse aquelas portas ruírem. 

  
_" Ego peccatum diligere, sine peccatorem. "_

_Amo o pecado, sem ser um pecador._

**Author's Note:**

> Obs aos leitores: Muito infelizmente não sei Latim XD, então não confirmo que a frase final está correta.


End file.
